


Two sides of a Coin

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 유령 | Ghost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like two sides of a coin, things may be interpreted in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Had typed this last year. Might as well post them up.

It was mysterious how knowing the truth could change the way you interpret things. Or the way you understand the meaning of certain things said.

The first time she heard Team Leader Kim's final parting words to her, she had heard it as a parting message from someone who have strayed from the path of becoming a good policeman. Because of the things she saw prior to the explosion. Because she saw the Phantom video, and had doubts as to why Team Leader was there... witnessing a murder in front of his eyes yet doing nothing about it. A part of her was afraid to know that the honest and admirable person who inspired her to take the path of being a policeman had turned corrupt.

Yet, she still have faith in him so she wanted to hear the truth straight from him. Because she knew him the best. All those years of working alongside him, all those years of seeing him coming to pay visit to her to check if she was alright. That person that she knew too well, it cannot be a lie. That person that have always protected her, supporting her as she took the same path as him just to remain staying by his side... can't be the same person the horrid video would have wanted her to believe. Because digital evidences can be manipulated. Digital evidences... can be altered to make you view things in the wrong way.

And even when the video have not been altered... there should be some explanations as to why Team Leader was there.

She wanted to hear the truth straight from him. Since she knew he would tell her everything. Because if it's from him, she can believe everything that he said. Since he would never tell her lies.

Even if the whole world thinks that he was in the wrong, she would still believe in him. That was what she wanted to continue on believing.

But then the accident happened. Then, she found out he did not actually survived it. That the man that survived... ended up not being him, but the suspect that was related to the case they were investigating. And this man... told her that the man she respected had done and confessed things that normally would not have been done by him.

She allowed it to happen, letting Park Ki Young took the identity of the man she respected in order to find out the truth. Since there was no other way for her to do that any more. Other than clinging over to the last remaining clue that could lead her to the truth.

_A cop must never give up._

No, she would not give up. She would not be like him. She would not give up in pursuing the truth, to capture the criminal who did this to him. Because she wanted to still believe in him.

_But this time it would be very difficult. From the very beginning, it was wrong._

She wanted to believe that he was still the same. The same good man that she had fallen in love with. Since there should be an explanation for the things he have done. Even if she could not trust Park Ki Young, she could still believe in him. Team Leader Kim... must have been facing something so difficult that he could not tell anyone about it. Even her. That was why she would pursue the truth herself.

Since that was the only way she could clear his name from this ilussion of doubt in her heart.

In order to put him back to the rightful place.


	2. Heads

“What did father said to you?”

“He said... Woo Hyun wanted to reveal everything.”

A part of her was thoroughly relieved to hear that.

Because that would mean that her faith on Team Leader Kim's innocence was correct. Since the person she respected— and loved deeply— would not have done something so bad. She was so glad that she made the right choice to still continue to believe in Team Leader Kim.

Those last parting words... those weren't the words of a man who have strayed from his path.

It was a parting message from a respected senior to his junior, in preparation for a possibility that he may no longer be able to tell them afterwards. Like a warrior leaving his will before facing his greatest advent. It's a message Team Leader Kim left for her to continue giving her courage, in case he would die...

“ _Yoo Kang Mi. Don't be like me._

_Become a great cop.”_

She gripped the her phone tightly and placed it close to her heart. Yes, she would try her best to become a great cop. Because in order to clear Team Leader's name she would need to be doing just that. She could not die before she could clear his name.

“ _But this time it would be very difficult.”_

Kang Mi bit her lips. _Yes, Team Leader_... she told herself. It _had_ been difficult. But she would never give up. Since that was the very last message that Team Leader Kim left for her.

“ _A cop must never give up.”_

“ _Don't be like me...”_

This time, she would not be ending up like him. She would not let herself die until before she end this. She should not fail this task. She would catch the criminal that killed the person most precious to her. She would do what he have not been able to do with his own strength and become a great cop.

Since that was the last _mission_ that Team Leader Kim had left for her before he died.


End file.
